Bored
by FluffySensei
Summary: Alec is reading, and that leaves poor Magnus bored. What will he do to get his shadowhunters attention? (First fanfic EVER, and it's based on an rp. Also, the characters might be a bit ooc since *cough*ihaventactuallyreadthebook*cough*)


"Aleeeeeeeec…." Magnus whined, desperately trying to get the shadowhunters attention.

Alec sighed, without looking up from his book.

"What? What do you want now?"

"I'm bored." Magnus pouted, "And lonely! "

"You have a _cat_, Magnus," Alec sighed, "Why don't you cuddle him or something?"

"But Chairman is hiding under the bed! I can't pull him out, my nails would get ruined. I just fixed them, you know?"

He held out his golden, glittery nails. Alec chose to ignore him. The warlock was in his annoying mood, and the only thing Alec could do was trying to ignore him until it went away. That, however, was easier said than done. When Alec didn't answer him, Magnus managed to keep quiet for about five minutes. If not less.

"Aleeeeeeeeeeeeec….."

"_What_?" Alec was seriously running out of patience. If Magnus didn't stop it, _very soon_, he wasn't sure what he might do to him.

"As I told you before, I'm bored. And I'd appreciate it if you would…" he slowly put away Alec's book and sat on his lap, straddling him, "…_play_, with me."

Alec blushed slightly, but tried his best to seem unaffected.

"Well, as you can see, I'm busy. Play with Chairman. He'll come out if you give him food. "

Magnus giggled.

"Oh, I can't play that kind of game with Chairman, dear. I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

"In that case you'll have to wait until I'm done reading! Now get off my lap, warlock."

Magnus pouted, but clearly wasn't going to give up that easily. He pushed away Alec's book and started placing gentle kisses all over his neck. Alec sighed.

"Magnus. Get off my lap. Get off my lap _now_."

"I don't want to."

"Magnus. I'm going to count to three. If you're not off my lap within that time, there will be consequences. "

The warlock just grinned against Alec's neck. He obviously wasn't going anywhere.

"One…."

Magnus position didn't change.

"Two…."

Still nothing.

"_Three_."

Magnus leaned his forehead against Alec's.

"Oh, it seems like I was being a naughty boy just now," Magnus smirked, "Now, what's my punishment?"

He barely got the chance to finish the sentence before Alec flung him over his shoulder, stood up and started walking towards Magnus huge closet. Magnus was…surprised, to say the least.

"Wh-what are you doing…?"

"I told you there would be consequences, didn't I?"

Magnus pouted.

"I thought you was going to tie me up and do naughty things to my body. What are you doing now?"

"I'm punishing you." Alec put Magnus down inside the closet, "You're going to stay here until I tell you otherwise."

"What?! That punishment sucks!" He was cut off by the door slamming in his face, "You can't do this to me!"

(A/N: Okay, I know that Magnus could just open the door with magic, don't ask me why he doesn't xD Maybe he didn't think about that or something)

Alec locked the door.

"I sure can. Sit in there and think about what you did, naughty warlock."

Magnus sat down on the floor, sulking.

"Who am I supposed to play with in here? Myself?"

"You're not going to play with anyone, you're just going to sit there being quiet until I tell you to stop."

Alec sat down on the couch and picked up his book again. Ah. Peace and quiet, at last. He had his peace and quiet for about five minutes. Then the whining started.

"Aaaaaleeeeccccc! It's dark in here! I'm lonely!"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet? Shut up and let me read."

Magnus started scratching at the inside of the door.

"Hear that? I'm ruining my nails just for you! Let me out already! Pretty pleeeeeaseeee…"

Alec sighed.

"Shut up and take it like a man! It's not like you'll die in there, I'll let you out before you starve to death."

"I'm starving for company! It's lonely here! I miss you! Let me out!"

"Jeez…" Alec got up and walked over to the closet again. Magnus must have been leaning against the door, cause he fell down on the floor as the shadowhunter opened it, "You really are impossible."

"Alec!" the warlock got up and hugged Alec tightly, "I missed you so much!"

"You were in there for five minutes. At most." Alec rolled his eyes.

"It was five very lonely minutes of darkness."

"Drama queen."

"Are you mad at me?"

"_Yes_."

Magnus pouted again.

"Well, what can I do to make it better?"

"Dunno."

"You can tie me up and do all kinds of stuff to my body~"

"I don't do that kind of stuff, Magnus."

"What about a _free stripping show_?"

Alec blushed. He actually kind of liked the thought of that. But he couldn't give in that easily. No! Hw wouldn't let Magnus get away with this!

"No. I don't want a free stripping show. I want you to leave me alone so that I can finish my book."

"Oh, really?" Magnus slowly pulled his shirt over his head, and tossed it to the side, "What about now?"

"….I might forgive you."

Alright, he wasn't supposed to give in. But Magnus' _body_…! Said warlock grinned, obviously pleased with himself.

"Oh, so it worked then? In that case I might have to remove more clothing." He kicked off his pants and tossed them next to the discarded shirt, "Am I one step closer to forgiveness now?"

Alec nodded.

"Absolutely. I've almost completely forgiven you, you know."

"Well then." Magnus moved his hands to his underwear and started taking them off slowly, "I suppose I won't need these either."

"You most certainly won't."

"In that case, I suppose you won't mind if I do this." He pulled off his underwear completely and threw them into the small pile of other clothes. Alec nearly drooled.

"No. I definitely won't."

Magnus placed his hands on his hips.

"Aren't you going to do anything~?"

And with that, Alec gave up. He didn't even care if Magnus got away with being annoying anymore. It didn't matter.

"Yes. Yes I am."

He grabbed Magnus by the waist, threw him onto the couch and got on top of him.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

(I'm going to write the lemon later, but it will be my first, so I'm pretty scared of doing it xD Anyway, thanks for reading! ^^)


End file.
